


D.A.N.I.S.N.O.T.O.N.F.I.R.E.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [29]
Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Dan Is Not On Fire, You Tube
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name rhyme for Mr Howell</p>
            </blockquote>





	D.A.N.I.S.N.O.T.O.N.F.I.R.E.

D is for Delinquent,  
after poor Phil's mum.  
A is for Amusing,  
like a pat on the bum.  
N is for Narrative,  
your language often ripe.  
I is for Impudent,  
if we believe the hype.  
S is for Serious,  
business is of course.  
N is for Never,  
tackling by force.  
O is for Objective,  
not always, I think.  
T is for Totoro,  
he's behind you, don't blink!  
O is for Obliging,  
you are for a friend.  
N is for Nit-picking,  
you do, in the end.  
F is for Flaming,  
that appeared to be rigged.  
I is for Icing,  
biscuits to be pigged.  
R is for Robot,  
the unicorn song.  
E is for Enchanting,  
how you all get along.


End file.
